


Cohabitation dangereuse

by Minaille



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minaille/pseuds/Minaille
Summary: Pour mener à bien une mission le capitaine Hirako et son vice capitaine Aizen doivent cohabiter ensemble chose difficile entre deux personnes se détestant .
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Hirako Shinji
Kudos: 2





	Cohabitation dangereuse

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est ma toute première histoire ici , elle est aussi disponible sur mes deux compte Wattpad :)

Pour les gens qui regardais assez bien il était claire que le capitaine de la cinquième division déteste son vice capitaine , les gens qui le remarquer ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi le vice capitaine Aizen est un homme polie , aimable et travailleur tout le monde voudrai l avoir en vice capitaine mais le capitaine au cheveu blond lui ne semblai pas le vouloir à se coter .

Aujourd'hui était encore un jour ennuyeux son satané vice capitaine l'avais réveillé tôt le matin pour une stupide réunion de capitaine , il c'était mis a la même place habituel au fond a droite le plus proche de la porte , il ignora les regard des autres capitaine et le discret soupir du commandant en chef .

Commandant : Bien on nous a rapporter plusieurs disparition suspect dans le Rukengai et certain quartiers on était totalement vidé , je vais envoyais une escouade la bas .

Le commandant regarda le capitaine de la cinquième divisons.

Commandant : Capitaine Hirako vous choisirez parmi vos hommes ceux que vous allez emporter avec vous pendant un mois au Rukengai sur le champ.

Tout les capitaine regardèrent Shinji qui lui venait à peine d'enregistrer l ordre.

Shinji : Ma division ? la deuxième ne serait-elle pas mieux la bas ?

Yuruishi : Ma division a déjà une autres affaire à régler 

Shinji : Bien je vais rassembler mes hommes je me permet de quitter cette réunion. 

Il parti sans attendre la réponse du commandant et retourna dans ces quartier ,il convoqua une équipe de cinq personnes , cette équipe était composée de quatre shinigamis banale et finalement son vice capitaine , jamais il ne laissera Aizen sans surveillance pendant un mois .

Aizen : Capitaine pourquoi me demander de venir? Je serai bien plus utile au bureau à faire vos papiers.

Shinji : Mais ne t en fait pas pour ça je t'ai déjà trouver un remplaçant . Ça nous fera du bien d'aller sur le terrain sinon on risque de rouiller. 

Shinji sourit en voyant une légère contrariété dans les yeux de son lieutenant , Aizen finit par remettre son masque de parfait lieutenant .

Aizen : Bien capitaine Hirako je vais chercher mes affaires .

Aizen parti et le capitaine de la cinquième division parti prendre le nécessaire , des vêtements normaux ,de quoi passer inaperçu dans le Rukengai , quand ils se rejoignirent Hirako vue que presque tout le monde avaient eux la même idée que lui de prendre des vêtements différent pour passer inaperçue ,mais son vice capitaine ne l'avait pas fait lui n'avait pris que des tenues de shinigami de rechange et rien d autre.

Shinji : Tu va prendre seulement ça comme habits !!?

Aizen : Oui capitaine il y a t'il un problème avec mes vêtements ?

Shinji : On est sensé enquêter discrètement dans le Rukengai mais comment veut tu êtres discret habillé en shinigami !!

Aizen : J'avoue capitaine que je n'ai que des vêtements de shinigami.

Shinji : Pardon?...

Shinji avait un peu de mal à le croire, il regarda l'heur.

Shinji : Bon de toute façon il est trop tard pour aller rechercher des vêtements convenables, tu prendra dans les miens .

Aizen regarda son capitaine et enfin les vêtements civile qu'il porté, il y avait de la couleur chose que le vice capitaine ne porté jamais il n'aimer que le noir et secrètement le blanc .

Shinji : Bien de toute façon je ne tolère aucun refus.

Shinji parti avec sa petite équipe jusqu'à deux maison, ils ont tiré les groupes pour savoir qui aller dans quelle maison .

Le vice capitaine c'est retrouvé avec Shinji pour le malheur des deux, les shinigamis qu'ils avaient emportés avec eux prirent la maison la plus grande se qui était normal , Aizen et le capitaine Hirako entrèrent dans la maison dans un lourd silence , ce silence dura pendant l'installation de leurs faibles affaires jusqu'à se que Shinji ne le brise .

Shinji : Bien ...on va devoir apprendre à cohabiter, la première règle est simplement de ne pas rentrer dans ma chambre, la deuxième est de respecter les horaires et la dernière est...

Aizen : De ne surtout pas se faire repéré ?

Shinji : Exacte oui je ne tolérerai pas l'échec sur une mission aussi simplette que celle ci!

Aizen sourit à son capitaine, parfois son capitaine avez cette petite lumière dans les yeux qui le faisait sourire.

Aizen : Mais bien-sur ne vous en faite pas , puis-je aller prendre une douche et me mettre des vêtements pouvant coller à cette endroit ?

Shinji : Je te donnerai des vêtements , il seront devant la porte de la salle de bain je choisirai pour toi je ne veux pas te voir fouiné dans mes affaires compris ?

Aizen : Quelle méfiance capitaine Hirako sa me blesse vous savez 

Shinji : Très bien, maintenant part sous la douche tu a vint minutes.

Aizen parti et Shinji lui déposa de simple vêtement jaunes et il parti attendant de pouvoir prendre ça douche , les vint minutes se sont écoulées et pas de nouvelle d'Aizen , il patienta encore mais au bout de la quarantième minutes il entra dans la salle de bain pour tomber sur son lieutenant nu avec une serviette sur la tête , il resta silencieux à regardé le corps de son vice capitaine , au bout de deux minutes Aizen se retourna et regarda Shinji avec son sourire habituel. 

Aizen : Vous savez capitaine se n'est vraiment pas approprié je pourrai me sentir mal à l'aise surtout si vous continuez de regarder ma bite comme ça .

Shinji sursauta et regarda les yeux d'Aizen .

Shinji : C'est de ta faute, j'avais dit vint minutes pas quarante !!

Aizen : Ho déjà je m'excuse je n avais pas vu le temps passer.

Aizen regarda les yeux de Shinji toujours avec son sourire , il était fière d'avoir réussi à agacé son capitaine c'étais a son avis le seul plaisir qu'il aura pendant cette cohabitation des plus agaçante pour ces plans, il va devoir êtres tout le temps sur ces gardes et gin n'est malheureusement pas la.

Shinji savait il ne comprenait pas comment mais il avait la conviction que cette cohabitation aller êtres décisif pour savoir qui gagnerai entre lui et son vice capitaine , c'est dans cette esprit que les deux sont partis occuper le reste de leur journée.


End file.
